Controllable rotation bind
This bind allows one to increase his rotation speed (up to a certain point). Code: alias +rotCCW "+rotCCW6" alias -rotCCW "roll 0; +rotateCCW 0" alias +rotCW "+rotCW6" alias -rotCW "+rotateCW 0" alias -rCCW "-rotCCW; alias rdown rotdown; alias rup rotup" alias +rCCW "+rotCCW; alias rdown 'rotdown; +rotCCW'; alias rup 'rotup; +rotCCW'" alias -rCW "-rotCW; alias rdown rotdown; alias rup rotup" alias +rCW "+rotCW; alias rdown 'rotdown; +rotCW'; alias rup 'rotup; +rotCW'" alias +rotCCW0 "roll -200; +rotateCCW; CCWset" alias +rotCW0 "roll 200; +rotateCW; CWset" alias CCWset "alias -rotCCW 'roll 0; +rotateCCW 0'; alias -rotCW '+rotateCW 0'" alias CWset "alias -rotCW 'roll 0; +rotateCW 0'; alias -rotCCW '+rotateCCW 0'" alias +rotCCW1 "roll -100; +rotateCCW; CCWset" alias +rotCW1 "roll 100; +rotateCW; CWset" alias +rotCCW2 "+rotateCCW; CCWset" alias +rotCW2 "+rotateCW; CWset" alias +rotCCW3 "roll 100; +rotateCCW; CCWset" alias +rotCW3 "roll -100; +rotateCW; CWset" alias +rotCCW4 "roll 200; +rotateCCW; CCWset" alias +rotCW4 "roll -200; +rotateCW; CWset" alias +rotCCW5 "roll 300; +rotateCCW; CCWset" alias +rotCW5 "roll -300; +rotateCW; CWset" alias +rotCCW6 "roll 400; +rotateCCW; CCWset" alias +rotCW6 "roll -400; +rotateCW; CWset" alias +rotCCW7 "roll 500; +rotateCCW; CCWset" alias +rotCW7 "roll -500; +rotateCW; CWset" alias +rotCCW8 "roll 600; +rotateCCW; CCWset" alias +rotCW8 "roll -600; +rotateCW; CWset" alias +rotCCW9 "roll 700; +rotateCCW; CCWset" alias +rotCW9 "roll -700; +rotateCW; CWset" alias +rotCCW10 "roll 750; +rotateCCW; CCWset" alias +rotCW10 "roll -750; +rotateCW; CWset" alias rotup "rot7; echoR7; rotTo7" alias rotdown "rot5; echoR5; rotTo5" alias rup "rotup" alias rdown "rotdown" alias rot0 "alias rotup 'rot1; echoR1; rotTo1'; alias rotdown echoBot" alias rot1 "alias rotup 'rot2; echoR2; rotTo2'; alias rotdown 'rot0; echoR0; rotTo0'" alias rot2 "alias rotup 'rot3; echoR3; rotTo3'; alias rotdown 'rot1; echoR1; rotTo1'" alias rot3 "alias rotup 'rot4; echoR4; rotTo4'; alias rotdown 'rot2; echoR2; rotTo2'" alias rot4 "alias rotup 'rot5; echoR5; rotTo5'; alias rotdown 'rot3; echoR3; rotTo3'" alias rot5 "alias rotup 'rot6; echoR6; rotTo6'; alias rotdown 'rot4; echoR4; rotTo4'" alias rot6 "alias rotup 'rot7; echoR7; rotTo7'; alias rotdown 'rot5; echoR5; rotTo5'" alias rot7 "alias rotup 'rot8; echoR8; rotTo8'; alias rotdown 'rot6; echoR6; rotTo6'" alias rot8 "alias rotup 'rot9; echoR9; rotTo9'; alias rotdown 'rot7; echoR7; rotTo7'" alias rot9 "alias rotup 'rot10; echoR10; rotTo10'; alias rotdown 'rot8; echoR8; rotTo8'" alias rot10 "alias rotup echoTop; alias rotdown 'rot9; echoR9; rotTo9'" alias silentRot "alias echoR0 ; alias echoR1 ''; alias echoR2 ''; alias echoR3; sRot2; alias togEcho noisyRot" alias sRot2 "alias echoR4 ''; alias echoR5 ''; alias echoR6 ''; alias echoR7 ''; sRot3" alias sRot3 "alias echoBot ''; alias echoTop ''; sRot4" alias sRot4 "alias echoR8 ''; alias echoR9 ''; alias echoR10 ''; echo 'Rotation Speed does NOT ECHO'" alias noisyRot "alias echoR0 nechoR0; alias echoR1 nechoR1; alias echoR2 nechoR2; alias echoR3 nechoR3; nRot2" alias nRot2 "alias echoR4 nechoR4; alias echoR5 nechoR5; alias echoR6 nechoR6; alias echoR7 nechoR7; nRot3" alias nRot3 "alias echoR8 nechoR8; alias echoR9 nechoR9; alias echoR10 nechoR10; nRot4" alias nRot4 "alias echoBot nechoBot; alias echoTop nechoTop; nRot5" alias nRot5 "alias togEcho silentRot; echo 'Rotation Speed does ECHO'" alias togEcho "silentRot" alias echoR1 "nechoR1" alias echoR2 "nechoR2" alias echoR3 "nechoR3" alias echoR4 "nechoR4" alias echoR5 "nechoR5" alias echoR6 "nechoR6" alias echoR7 "nechoR7" alias echoR8 "nechoR8" alias echoR9 "nechoR9" alias echoR10 "nechoR10" alias echoBot "nechoBot" alias echoTop "nechoTop" alias nechoR0 "echo 'Rotation speed is 0.8x'" alias nechoR1 "echo 'Rotation speed is 0.9'" alias nechoR2 "echo 'Rotation speed is 1.0x'" alias nechoR3 "echo 'Rotation speed is 1.1x'" alias nechoR4 "echo 'Rotation speed is 1.2x'" alias nechoR5 "echo 'Rotation speed is 1.3x'" alias nechoR6 "echo 'Rotation speed is 1.4x'" alias nechoR7 "echo 'Rotation speed is 1.5x'" alias nechoR8 "echo 'Rotation speed is 1.6x'" alias nechoR9 "echo 'Rotation speed is 1.7x'" alias nechoR10 "echo 'Rotation speed is 1.75x'" alias nechoBot "echo 'No Change: Rotation speed is .8x'" alias nechoTop "echo 'No Change: Rotation speed is 1.75x'" alias rotTo0 "alias +rotCCW +rotCCW0; alias +rotCW +rotCW0" alias rotTo1 "alias +rotCCW +rotCCW1; alias +rotCW +rotCW1" alias rotTo2 "alias +rotCCW +rotCCW2; alias +rotCW +rotCW2" alias rotTo3 "alias +rotCCW +rotCCW3; alias +rotCW +rotCW3" alias rotTo4 "alias +rotCCW +rotCCW4; alias +rotCW +rotCW4" alias rotTo5 "alias +rotCCW +rotCCW5; alias +rotCW +rotCW5" alias rotTo6 "alias +rotCCW +rotCCW6; alias +rotCW +rotCW6" alias rotTo7 "alias +rotCCW +rotCCW7; alias +rotCW +rotCW7" alias rotTo8 "alias +rotCCW +rotCCW8; alias +rotCW +rotCW8" alias rotTo9 "alias +rotCCW +rotCCW9; alias +rotCW +rotCW9" alias rotTo10 "alias +rotCCW +rotCCW10; alias +rotCW +rotCW10" Aliases Bind these commands to the keys of your choice: Credit Created by Eldrad. Still not quite sure how it works. Category:Binds